When We Share Our Stories (Part 1)
by Louisemerfix
Summary: "When I first met you, I know you are more than just an ordinary young girl." (Levi R. x reader)


(Name) isn't just beautiful talented young girl. She almost can do everything from cooking to fighting. With the acrobatics skill that she learned since 4 years old, she have perfect posture and perfect move when she must fight with titans. But when you look to her eyes, you can see…her life is so far from happiness….

"Alright, now we're going to announce top ten graduates from this 105th Trainees Squad."

"1st is…. (first name) (second name)."

_As my expected…._

"Hahhh?! You decided to join Survey Corps?!"

"Of course, you have asked me this day for six times right?"

"But you…"

"I know, the best in 105th Trainees Squad? I don't care about it…"

"But…"

"Ah…5 o'clock already, I'm sorry but I have to go now, bye!"

Slam! You closed the door and leave the room.

"Represent Survey Corps, I welcome all of you to join Survey Corps."

After Commander Erwin finished his welcome to all new Cadets, you take a walk to see that maybe there is your friend join in Survey Corps too. But you feel annoyed because many mans look after you. Suddenly you heard that someone called your name.

"Cadet (name)!"

You turned your head. Realize that is commander Erwin who called you, you run to him make sure he don't wait too long.

"Yes commander, you need something?" You ask him politely.

"I want to talk to you in my office, come with me."

"Sure." You smile to him and follow him.

You arrived at Commander Erwin's office.

"You can sit down here."

"Thank you."

"Cadet (name), I heard that you are the best graduate in 105th Trainees Squad. I've also received your progress during your training and after I see it I think you're one of the best soldier that join the Survey Corps."

"Thank you sir, I feel honor to heard that from you."

"Because of that, I want you to join one of our special squad, which is I want you to join Levi Squad."

_Levi Squad? _

"Sure commander."

"Good, I will introduce you to Corporal Levi tomorrow, so come back here tomorrow at 09.00 a.m., alright you may go now."

"Yes commander." You stand up and you leave Commander Erwin's office.

After finished your dinner, you walk to your cabin. You didn't find any of your friends so you feel a little upset.

"Hey pretty girl over there!"

You heard someone's voice and automatically turned your head.

"Yes you! Can I ask your na…!"

"What are you going to do with that new cadet Jean?!"

Suddenly a short black hair girl come.

"Ch…is not your business right Mikasa?"

"Of course it's my business, I don't want to look this beautiful new cadet to be disturbed by someone like you Jean."

"Ok..ok, don't be so scary like that, I leave now, bye beautiful young lady." He leave you two.

"Hah….that kind of man….by the way, are you ok?" She smile to you.

"Ah…yes, I'm fine."

"I am Mikasa Ackerman, can I know what's your name?"

"Sure, my name is (fisrt name) (last name)."

"So (name), you're new here right? So tomorrow you'll join the class for new cadet isn't it?"

"Hah? Class for new cadets?" You started to confuse because no one tell you that tomorrow all the new cadets will have that kind of classes.

"Sure, you don't know?"

"Yes, I don't know. This morning, Commander Erwin only told me that I will join Levi Squad and tomorrow I will meet him."

"What! Levi Squad?!" Mikasa look so surprise with your sentence.

"Emm…yes, why?"

"Corporal Levi…that kind of man…"

"What kind of man?"

Mikasa just quiet for a moment

"Mikasa?"

"Ah….nothing. By the way if you already join squad you don't have to join tomorrow classes. But I feel bad for you to be in the same squad with Corporal Levi."

"Why?"

"Ah…never mind. Oh, if you have any problem, just ask me to help you. Tomorrow I will introduce you to my friends, of course it just f you want it."

"Sure I want it! Thank you very much Mikasa." You smile at her.

"Your welcome, anyway I'll back to my cabin now, see you tomorrow (name)." Mikasa smile and wave to you.

"Bye Mikasa."

Tomorrow 09.00 a.m.

Knock…knock

"Who is that?"

"This is cadet (name)."

"Oh…(name), wait a moment, I will go out."

Krek.

"Good morning Commander Erwin." You greet him politely.

"Good morning cadet (name). Alright let's go to Corporal Levi's office."

Afetr a few minutes later, you two arrive at Corporal Levi 's office.

Knock…knock…

"Who is that?"

"This is Commander Erwin, I bring the new cadet that will join your squad."

"Come in."

Commander Erwin open the door. I see this Corporal Levi's office room. I think it's very clean. And I then I see this corporal. He is short but so handsome. And I think he is so strong.

I walk enter the office.

"So this is the new cadet that you told me yesterday?"

"Yes, her name is (first name) (last name)."

"Hmm…."

_Hmm? What is he think about me? I feel something strange. _

"So I think I will leave now. I give her to you Levi." Commander Erwin leave Corporal Levi's room."

The room is silent for a few minutes. You started feel worry about your situation now.

"So cadet (first name) (last name)?"

"Yes corporal?"

"You better be prepared, work in my squad isn't that easy as you think. I want your commitment to work in my squad."

"Yes corporal." You answer him politely.

"Ok, first you have to do is…"

_What is this? Training? Check some paperworks?_

"Cleaning my office, now go."

_Cleaning?!_

"Emm…wait sir, you mean…cleaning?"

"Yes, anything problem with that?"

"Ah..no sir, or course no. Well…I guess I will start now."

"Good"

Corporal Levi sit on his chair again. And you started to cleaning his office.

_What is this? I hope I will be ok in this squad….._


End file.
